


Gandalf

by Anna_Wing



Series: The Road Goes Ever On [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Wing/pseuds/Anna_Wing





	Gandalf

The staff was heavy in his hand at first, but grew lighter over the years of journey and hardship. His muscles grew strong and stringy, his feet calloused and broad, his beard long. The robes wore out and were replaced, always in grey. The hats came and went, but they were always blue. Galadriel gave him a silver scarf, at the first meeting of the White Council, and that never wore out or was lost. Silver for Nenya, her instrument and weapon and burden. Grey for the peace of Este's island in Lorien, where they knew his name, blue for the eyes of Manwe All-Seeing, sending him like an Eagle on this great flight against the Enemy.

He resisted the temptation of power, to indoctrinate rather than to teach, to force rather than to persuade. He found solace and grief in friends, some immortal and lasting, so many mortal and ephemeral as flowers.

"That is the nature of flowers," said Radagast, Yavanna's servant, ruthless as his Mistress in matters of life and death.

He grieved nonetheless, and spent his fire to sustain them so far as he could. The Red Ring burned on his hand and in his heart.


End file.
